


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Butt Plug

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, M/M, a bit of exhibitionism, kind of an embarrassment kink, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Butt Plug

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure what to call this so I just went for the obvious? Also this was written in a fever haze... oops. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .xx

December 17

“So Harry, there have been some…. Rumors recently,” the interviewer drawled with a curious look on her face. Louis gently elbowed him and turned to smirk at the pretty blond, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“Might I ask what type of rumors?” Louis asked, his voice deceptively innocent.

“Well some pictures have surfaced,” she gestured for them to look at the screen that was off to the side. A picture popped up of Harry with Liam catching him in a headlock, Louis and Niall doubled over laughing in the background. But what immediately caught their attention was where Harry’s shirt had rode up; you could see the still mottled color of his skin. “So there have been some, speculations about the situation with your back.” Harry groaned and tried hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder. As he did so it caused his shirt to slip and the top bit of his back was revealed.

“I’m still curious about what exactly the rumors are though,” in that moment Harry really wants to hit him.

“Well some people were saying that he got in a car accident, though seeing in person it looks kind of like a bunch of… Hickeys,” her eyes are trained on the bruises. Harry sits up, making sure to hide his back again, face burning and avoiding eye contact. Eyes glowing with mirth, the eldest boy slings his arm over his boyfriend.

“Sorry but the truth behind the matter is confidential,” he shrugs and winks at the blushing interviewer, earning him four smacks around the head. “Hey!” he pouts for a few seconds before smiling down at the boy still beneath his arm. The interviewer clears he throat.

“Well how about we discuss the concert you will be doing tonight then!”

***

“Okay we only have an hour before we have to leave for the sound check, and I still have to finish part one of day four,” Harry looked at his questioningly as they continued to strip awkwardly in their horizontal positions on the bed, Louis hovering over the taller boy.

“What do you mean by part one? And what’s today again?” The older boy smirked, leaning in to place kisses down the other boys jaw as he reached into the drawer and pulled out what he would need.

“Just stop talking and enjoy okay Curly?” He flips the taller boy onto his stomach and pulls his hips so his arse is in the air, circling a slick finger before pushing in to the knuckle. The younger boy gasps and pushes back, wanting more. Louis takes his time adding another finger and then another before slicking up his cock. “Don’t have a lot of time so this is going to be hard and fast, brace yourself darling,” he murmurs into the skin of the other boys back, sucking another love bite before rolling his hips forward.

They both groan loudly, and the smaller boy stilled for a few seconds then staying true to his words. Neither of them lasted long and when the older boy released he buried himself deep. When he slipped out he replaced his cock with the item he had grabbed, effectively trapping his come. The younger boy turned around confused and reached his hand back to feel the wide base of the butt plug.

“Lou?” he asked, looking up at the other boy. Louis smirks and lays down kissing Harry softly on the cheek.

“I want you to keep that in tonight. So I’ll be able to be inside you throughout the concert,” he winked as he watched the other boy’s eyes blow with lust, a soft moan parting his lips. “Well come on let’s go grab a shower to clean up a bit.”

As soon as Harry stood up his eyes widened and he squeaked, reaching back put a hand on his bum.

“Holy fucking shit Lou that feels weird,” he tries walking as normal as he can, still waddling quite a bit. Louis tries and fails to hold in a laugh, going to start the shower. Tonight is going to be fun.

***

As soon as they had arrived at the venue, the boys had noticed something was up. Especially with Harry waddling and blushing from his hairline to his chest and Louis looking smug and trying to pat, pinch and squeeze the other boy’s bum as often as he could. They left it alone though and continued through rehearsals and before they knew it they were gathered in the changing room. As they were throwing their clothes on Harry bent over in just his pants and Niall started choking on the air and coughing furiously.

“Harry what the fuck? Is there something in your arse?” He managed to sputter as Liam patted his back and looked at him concerned. As soon as he spoke though Harry whipped around, holding his trousers as everyone turned to look at him. His blush only deepened as the three other boy’s eyebrows rose. Louis slipped his shirt on and went over to help the younger boy get his clothes on, stifling laughter. When they were both done getting ready he sat down on the couch pushed against the wall and pulled the taller boy into his lap, running his hand over the bumps of his spine.

The others finished getting ready but kept glancing over at the two on the couch, with curious looks. When everyone was ready and they were hooked up with their mic packs backstage Niall spoke up.

“So you never answered my question earlier,” Louis laughed and shook his head.

“We never answered because honestly you do not want to know, mate.”

“Well now that you’ve said that I want to know even more!” Liam and Zayn stood behind him trying not to look as curious as they were.

“I really don’t think you do but okay. Harry has a butt plug keeping my spunk in his arse, and he’s to leave it there until my surprise for him after the concert,” Harry looked seconds away from a heart attack and the other three boys pulled a face.

“Alright maybe I didn’t want to know. Dammit now that’s all I’m going to be able to think about! Fuck you Tomlinson,” Louis just laughed.

“Hey you’re the one who insisted that you wanted to know! Don’t blame me.”

They were told they had five minutes until they went on so they piled into a group hug filled with encouraging words.

***

They all bounced back into the dressing room high off adrenaline, stepping out of their stage clothes and pulling on joggers and t-shirts. Louis pulled harry so they were standing by the couch they had snuggled in before the show.

“You boys go on; we’ll catch up in about fifteen okay?” The other boys shared a knowing look and rolled their eyes as then went to leave. As soon as they were gone Louis locked the door and walked back over to bend the other boy over the arm of the couch. The younger boy gasped and yanked his shirt over his head before pressing into the couch, sticking his arse out. The older boy hummed appreciatively and yanked the rest of their clothes off. He pressed his finger into the base of the plug, wiggling it. The taller boy squirmed as he felt it brush just barely against his prostate and whined high in his throat wanting more.

“Ready babe?” Louis asked as he pinched the plug. Without waiting for an answer he pulled it out and watched as a trickle of his release slowly started to drip down. Gathering some of it he smoothed it over his cock and pushed the head in gently.

“Damn Lou come on just fuck me already,” the younger boy moaned as he tried to fuck himself back. Louis smirked before thrusting all the way, not giving the other boy time to adjust as he started to rock his hips. He caressed the other boys’ back, pressing his finger onto the newest love bite as he sped up his thrusts. This time was just as rushed as the morning and they both finished within minutes. Panting, the older boy pulled out, bringing his boyfriend to rest on the couch for a minute before they had to get dressed.

“I think this is simultaneously the best and worst day of Kinkmas so far,” Harry breathed, nuzzling into the smaller boy’s chest.

“I’m glad you think so,” the younger boy felt his head bouncing with the laughter, letting a smile spread his lips.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” he said as his eyes slipped shut.

“I know,” the older boy carded his fingers through his loose and sweaty curls. “I can’t either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not come up with the idea for the concert with the butt plug and come and all that! I can't remember where exactly I got the idea from but I just want to kind of put that out there. I'm sure other people might have written stuff like this but just in case I wanted to let you all know :) .xx


End file.
